Big Hero 6: Return of the Heroes
by GalacticTrooper954
Summary: (Sequel to Rise of the Silver Samurai) Six months pass and Hiro is unable to cope with his loss, meanwhile abandoning his schooling and the team. Meanwhile, Lee is continuing to hunt down the Silver Samurai and Everwraith. Will everything come full circle when Hiro realizes his true enemy?
1. Gathering the Team

**San Fransokyo Mountain Range**

The evening wind blew down on the mountains overlooking the city, with oriental-themed blimps dotting the city's atmosphere as its source of power sucking in the said wind. The sky was orange, calm and the air was still as if preparing for a storm. Standing at the top of one of these mountains was a lone figure clad in silver armor looking like a Silver Samurai.

The man has his arms crossed, no expression expressed except that of the fierce silver-molded mask intended to intimidate with a face that resembles a demon's accompanied by a pair of yellow unsettling eyes. The only thing human about this figure was its body, even robots could replicate that anymore. However this figure sighs a very human-sounding sigh contradictory to outward appearance.

In his mechanical voice he states, "It's time."

* * *

><p><strong>*Insert Marvel Intro* (My story, people!)<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Lucky Cat Cafe<strong>

The streets were grey, reflecting off of the ominous dark clouds gathering. Thunder rumbles and echoes throughout the city giving people signal to clear the streets, however this girl was very determined to endure what the world would throw at her, her name is Gogo Tomago. She very well knew, that some things were more important than staying dry as large drops of rain bombard the streets causing her to wrap her small leather jacket around herself. People staying in the warmth of the cafe, Aunt Cass was smiling like usual. However, content with the relief she's receiving from the lack of incoming customers. She chirps as she hears the bells chiming.

"Oh, hey Gogo! Did you come all the way here through that rain?!"

She smiles sheepishly, "Yeah, there wasn't exactly parking in front of the cafe."

She waves her arms, "Oh, you could have just parked in our garage!"

Gogo nods, "So um...where's Hiro at?"

A frown visibly appears on Aunt Cass's face contrasting her perky form, "Well...he's upstairs."

Gogo frowns knowing there's clearly no progress. She sighs, "It's been 6 months."

She nods looking towards the counter at nothing in particular, "I know."

Gogo sighs, "Do you think I could try talking to him?"

Aunt Cass looks up slightly, "You could try. It might be the same result."

She places an assuring hand on the older woman's shoulder, "Hey, I'm not giving up on him."

Aunt Cass smiles and nods, "Go ahead kiddo."

So ascending up the stairs, Gogo comes into the living room/kitchenette and she causes a screech. She glares over at the source of the noise snarling, "That darn cat!"

Mochi simply looks smugly back. Gogo just rolls her eyes acknowledging a cat's general attitude towards human beings. She goes up the other set of stairs, the upstairs portion considerably darker as if nobody was home. She knew though physically he was there, he had stopped attendance altogether. She knocks, "Hiro? It's me, Gogo."

No answer. Great, he was pulling an Elsa, "Hiro, I swear to God I will start singing if you don't open up."

She cringes at the thought of the songs that came up in mind knowing the very song to apply to the situation. If Hiro wasn't so depressed, he would normally be laughing at the concept of Gogo singing anything. However, desperate times do call for desperate measures.

She holds her breath, "Ok, here we go.

_Please, Hiro, I know you're in there. They've been..."_

Showing emotion for the first time in forever, Hiro opens the door still with his stoic expression but clearly huffing a breath of annoyance, "Come in."

It gave Gogo goose bumps how monotone and stoic he sounded contrasting his usual cocky, energetic self. He plops down in a bean bag chair looking out the window, holding up his megabot. He looks at it as if it had answers that people wouldn't normally give...This also made Gogo wonder.

"Hiro, are you still bot fighting?"

He nods, "I have to do something to keep him off my mind."

She sighs. She was a bit angry, she was a bit annoyed, but most of all she was also a bit perplexed. She just had to know, why would he go back and revert the progress he was making in life? He would stop being a student super hero, but he would go back to bot fighting and doing nothing to contribute to the community, if anything the team would be busting in on his schemes.

She sits in a chair next to him asking, "Why, though?"

He sighs, "Haven't we talked about this?"

She nods, "No...you just shut us out for 6 months."

He shrugs as if it was a normal inconvenience and replies dryly, "Oh...it's been that long? Time sure does fly."

"This is serious, Hiro." Gogo asks with more passion than she desired to let on.

However this doesn't even phase the teen, "I was too."

She glares at him, "Alright...what's going on? One day you just disappear and all you said was you had bad memories that you didn't need reminding about."

He remains silent, but she's determined.

"That's where he was built..."

She looks over and she recalls the building of Baymax, the one her and her group of friends have seen Tadashi built. Then it occurs to Gogo, when Tadashi died that was the only connection Hiro had to his brother. Suddenly, she feels a bit more sympathetic. Baymax was a friend to Hiro, but he was only more than that. Baymax was Tadashi in Hiro's eyes. She's seen that look and at the time it made sense that he couldn't lose somebody else, however he was able to rebuild Baymax...She also considers that he lost Baymax for a second time then she looks over at fragments of the chip Hiro kept clutching to that day.

_"He killed Baymax." Hiro sobs holding the pieces of fragment as they escort him out of the sewer. The fact they were walking and that Hiro was an emotional wreck even manifests the more that there was no more Baymax, unless, there really was no other way for to rebuild him for programming and all the memories that he had downloaded made little difference even if Hiro recreated another Baymax. Baymax wasn't Hiro's creation, he was Tadashi's._

Then it occurs to her, "What would Tadashi say?"

Hiro stiffens noticeably, "Please don't."

"Seriously." She perseveres.

"Tadashi wouldn't..."

And just like what he did to Baymax over a year ago, he snaps, "Tadashi's gone!"

Even the normally stoic Gogo looks hurt and Hiro just looks at her with an unrelenting wall of emotion. She sighs and stands up, "Well...I tried."

She walks away leaving Hiro to look out the window with a pained expression and suddenly his breathing grew rapid. His breathing picked up even more and Gogo hears this, "Hiro? Hiro?! Stay with me...Hiro?!"

* * *

><p><strong>San Fransokyo General Hospital<strong>

It was evening, red and blue lights reflected off of the dark grey walls reflecting only the dreary atmosphere of the city's current state. Within the Hospital contrasted this, it was an unnaturally bleach white gathered around by a crying Aunt Cass crying onto Wasabi's shoulder who remains strong for her. Meanwhile Fred and his Dad sit on one side, Honey Lemon and Gogo sit on another.

Gogo rubs the back of her neck, "I'm really sorry."

Aunt Cass tries to assure her, but she just continues sobbing. After what would seem like an eternity to the group, a doctor finally comes out.

"Miss Hamada?"

Aunt Cass immediately stands up not even bothering to wipe her face, "Is he going to be ok, doctor?!"

"Yes, he was just having a Panic Attack. However he has sleep deprivation, exhaustion and even some bruises on his body, nothing major though."

She gasps, "What do you think happened?"

"Whenever he was out, we noticed in his dreams he would say 'Tadashi' and 'Baymax.' Are they people any of you know."

She nods, "Tadashi was his brother he lost a year ago...and he just lost Baymax."

The doctor nods, "Well he's only answering us in nods. He isn't speaking at all. You are welcomed to come in and see him. It's advisable not to overwhelm him though."

Aunt Cass nods and everyone else follows behind. They go down the hall, she knocks on the door, "Hiro, sweetie?"

A rasp voice answers, "Aunt Cass?"

"Yeah it's me, your friends are here too. Can they come in?"

The hoarse voice replies, "Sure."

Everyone walks in, taking a seat and not saying a word. A faint smile appears on the boy's face while Honey Lemon tries her best not to react to how...different he looked. Dark rings were under his eyes, he looked considerably paler than healthy and his hair was more unruly than ever. It wasn't just a pretty sight for anyone who was used to the contrasting character prior to the incident.

Lee approaches, "How are you faring, Hiro?"

He shrugs, "I've been alright."

"You sure?"

He nods, "Yeah...it's been rough though."

Lee nods back, having a pained expression on his, "I understand, son. If you ever...need someone to talk to...I'm there for you."

The man sits down next to Fred who stands up along with everyone else. Honey Lemon emphasizes, "Hiro, we're here for you, no matter what..."

Suddenly a tear pricks from Hiro's eye, noticing it he wipes it away.

"I'm sorry...it's just..."

Suddenly he sniffles and he looks at everyone, "I shouldn't have done that to any of you. None of you deserve this!"

Everyone smiles...the fire was back, even color returns to the teen's face. Aunt Cass smiles, "What's going on?"

Fred puts his hand out, "Are we back, buddy?"

Hiro grins widely at his friend who puts his hand out, everyone else joining in. Hiro, his own voice returning nods, "We're back."

* * *

><p><strong>Fred's Mansion *Insert Back in Black*<strong>

The heroes walk down the hall in their suits, equipping themselves. Hiro getting his gloves ready walking and flipping his hair before he puts on his helmet, sealing it with a button. Honey Lemon adjusts her purse calibrating it for its specific functions. Wasabi while checking for his plasma blades insures they're both functional and not sliced, accidentally sliding a bust earning a most not amused, stoic glance from Heathcliff. He apologizes sheepishly as Gordon Lee is adjusting his multi-purpose ray gun and checking his tights to see if they were new or the ones he would recycle. Gogo is checking her discs getting them ready to place on her feet for travel then there's Fred who hops in and trips in front of Wasabi and in slow motion causing everyone else to trip, Honey Lemon being tripped by Wasabi. The she trips Gogo who tosses a disc into another bust, while Heathcliff was cleaning up Wasabi's mess and in the end everyone lands on Hiro. Lee just walks, the slow motion of everything wearing down and any sense of awesomeness faded from their blunder. He looks back to see them.

"Quit fooling around, all of you! We got work to do!"

Hiro groans pleading, "Please get off me."

* * *

><p>Everyone ends up in the lab once more as Lee looks up various locations.<p>

"All through this time, I actually found out what Everwraith is plotting and it's nothing good for this place."

Gogo shrugs, "Self explanatory."

"You notice the blimps are the alternative to city's power and we no longer have Nuclear Plants to fall back upon ever since Krei's stations were all shut down."

Hiro nods, "So they're going to try to cut off all of San Fransokyo's power. We still do have the dam."

Fred gasps, "Hiro, language!"

Wasabi rolls his eyes, "He means dams, dummy, like the wall."

He nods, "Oooohhh, sorry dude."

Everyone nods, smirking at Fred's attempt of keeping Hiro from being a potty mouth teenager.

Lee smirks at it as well, but continues, "So basically whatever Everwraith plans, it'll be taking the city's power out and most likely that's when he'll try to take advantage of the city's time out of power and he'll do everything he can to insure the city stays wounded."

Hiro looks at the screen with sheer determination and one look he once gave someone who was part of losing his loved ones. He glares at the screen and asks with clear venom in his voice, "So where are they, anyway?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued...<strong>_

**I hope you guys aren't too angry about losing Baymax...guys...those pitch forks are awful sharp...you really shouldn't play with...fire...OK, I'm out!**


	2. The Breakout

**San Fransokyo Maximum Security Prison**

The highway is in a frenzy of red and blue lights, cops aiming their weapons towards a particular direction. That direction reflects light from the Silver Samurai who is now notorious within San Fransokyo seen more frequently during raids and blatantly violating laws with an ability to counteract repercussion as what will demonstrate here.

The cops take aim only to find their squad cars, their barriers and sources of safety to be used against them as they lift in the air by an unseen force. They're all lifted by the Samurai who simply lifts his hands to raise the cars. He smashes them together and tosses them into the sea below the road, causing the officers to spread like insects. The Silver Samurai boldly approaches the Prison Complex and raises his hands towards the gates of the prison, the structure creaking as he pulls down. After much pulling, the Samurai proceeds to jerk his hands down which in turn causes the gates to bend significantly down further to form a ramp for the approaching criminal. He leaps onto the bent door, his armor repelling bullets coming his way.

Behind the doors from the inside, shadows of the officers were seen to be taken down by a few slashes of the Samurai's katana. Those same doors swing open causing the other officers just to hide in various rooms in fear of getting brutally murdered by the infiltrator. The Samurai proceeds down in another hall to have it empty and with doors with slots on them. He scans the room to find a specially designed cell unit with machinations surrounding the cell. He knew immediately whose cell this was. He approaches the door and slices at it.

From behind the cell, heated metal steams into the room as it comes around the door until finally the door comes flying inside caused by a silver boot. This boot disappears to retreat to an advancing form glaring it's yellow eyes through the rising steam as cold and hot temperatures collide. Sitting in the corner of the room was a freezing Sunfire in an orange jumpsuit, teeth chattering.

"It's about time bro." He says shivering, getting up to enjoy the wave of hot air coming in. He looks towards the Samurai who hasn't yet lowered his weapon.

"Dude, there's no security in here."

He doesn't sheathe his weapon, "Dude, what's going on?!"

"Everwraith wants you dead." The Samurai answers stepping around the room as Sunfire gets ready to fend for his life.

"If that's true, why didn't you just kill me...I know you're not the joking type!"

The Samurai then slams the tip of his sword on the ground, "You're correct. You're to meet up with the Big Hero 6 at San Fransokyo Institute."

The man stares back only to receive a harsh warning, "Do not go to Everwraith, he will kill you!"

"What if he finds out I'm alive...won't he kill you?"

"Yes...yes he will." The Samurai nods, Sunfire still expresses much confusion.

"Why are you doing this?"

"You're going to help the Big Hero 6 stop Everwraith once and for all!"

"That's suicide! He'll know our plans before we can even think of them!"

He points to his silver helmet, "How do you think I keep him at bay...I project thoughts I want him to see."

Sunfire nods, "What would stop me from going on my own crime spree?"

"I can and will find you if you fail me. Besides, the team needs an eye inside of his plan."

"What about you...why are you doing this, Samurai?"

The man sighs and turns around...he pops open his helmet, his mask sliding. He turns around, causing Sunfire to look for a moment. He shrugs as if it was no big deal, but there was obviously something the Samurai wants him to see in his face, then a face of realization dawns on Sunfire, "You're..."

"Tell no one!", The man snarls popping his mask back into place.

"When do you plan on telling everyone?"

"When the time is right! Do nothing to screw that up for me!"

Sunfire nods, "So I'm just another pawn in your plan. It's just this one..."

"Just go!"

He nods and runs into normal room temperatures, feeling his body temperature starting to rise again then in one instant immolation of his body, fire spreading throughout his body, he leaps into the air and takes off like a jet out of the building and past the steep walls of the prison complex.

* * *

><p><strong>"Nerd Lab"<strong>

It was another late night for Hiro...what was he doing upon his return to the school...nothing else matters more. He was rebuilding Baymax, and nothing else matters, not even impressing another company. He had the blue prints for Baymax, all he needed now was the data...that would most likely take the longest. He goes to work on the "skeleton" of Baymax that's going to take the place of his former friend. Restarting with no recollection or memories of their prior experiences would be the hardest part of everything...you can rebuild another Baymax...you just can't replace him though. So, essentially, it was basically making another completely different robot.

However Hiro finds his work interrupted when he hears a clattering. He looks up and wanders outside his lab to find a man in a red hoodie and maroon skinny jeans. He looks up to see a man of Asian descent and he instantly recognizes who he is and hatred immediately fills his heart.

"Sunfire, nice to see you."

He nods with a smirk, "Hiro nice to..."

However he was interrupted as he was grabbed and tossed into the wall, a magnetic clamp finding its way around his neck, not choking him but certainly making things uncomfortable as a shrill voice demands, "The Silver Samurai, where is he?!"

Sunfire struggles for his breath when he hears another demand, "Talk, now!"

"He sent me!"

"He did what?!" Sunfire could feel the clamp tighten around his neck which he tries to pry from his neck despite it being futile without his powers, but even then would it really free him or just give him a burnt neck.

"Just let me explain." Sunfire gargles.

Hiro darkly looks into the man's eyes and loosens his hold, "You have thirty seconds to talk."

* * *

><p><strong><em>To be continued...<em>**


	3. Getting ugly

Hiro, a broken teenager then, fire now burns in his eyes as he glares into Sunfire's own. He holds the former criminal down while glaring down at him giving the man a reason to relive unpleasant past memories, those eyes reminding him of a hatred he was familiar with.

Seeing him, Hiro sneers, "What's wrong fireball, see a ghost?"

The man grips at Hiro's hand constricting his throat while he remains gripped by the magnetic clamp against the wall.

A voice seeming to possess Hiro's body snarls, "Twenty five seconds..."

The man pleads, "Look, dude, I know we didn't start off on the right foot."

The teen demands in a shrill voice, "Get to the point!"

"The Samurai sent me."

A new fire blazes in Hiro's eyes. It was the same look he gets when he reports in...the man he used to report to, it wasn't just anger or fury, it was corrosive, pure hatred. Not just an emotional reaction, more of an emotional being...a state of heart. Explosive, raw, unpredictable emotions balled into one sum of cause, hatred...much like Everwraith.

"Hiro, dude, listen..."

However only Sunfire's gargling could be heard...Hiro staring darkly into the former criminal's eyes. Such a fire burned in the teen's heart that could put Sunfire's infernos to shame. Hiro was descending to this point and the heat was rising.

Hiro snarls, "Why should I listen!"

He yanks the magnetic clamp off, tossing Sunfire into the table, knocking an assortment of items down. They man gets up to find a small rocket fist flying past him. Hiro was armed with it retrieving his returning fist. Sunfire didn't even react...He just sat there paralyzed by shock.

"Dude, I have something important to tell you."

Then speaking in that dark, foreign voice that definitely wasn't Hiro, "You have nothing to say that I want to hear!"

Suddenly doors come open and it was Fred, "Hiro, what are you?"

"Stay out of this!"

Fred remembers that voice, it was the voice who ordered Baymax to destroy. He snaps back into it, "Dude, leave this guy alone man."

"Fred...move...or I'll destroy you too!"

Fred remains unfazed, while Sunfire mutters, "This is crazy."

Suddenly more people storm the room, barraging Hiro with insistence. The teen was fortified though, this man was responsible for destroying his friend, his friendships and his team. He was part of it and even with Gogo's question of will it make him feel better...He was justified. These men killed it out selfish desire and their own agenda...Hiro kills for justice. His dark smile indicates he's beyond reason now.

Honey Lemon didn't give up, "Hiro, what would Tadashi say?"

That threw a monkey wrench into his pattern of hatred. His anger started getting flooded by memories. "Stop..."

"What would Baymax say?"

Heart aching, he clutches at his chest and head aching from all the memories in one single moment. He shouts, "They're gone!"

Slumping down to his knees he looks at his one gloved hand, realizing it was the same technology he ironically ordered Baymax to use against Callaghan. The hand of a robot...and he was about to violate one law of robotics...never to harm another human being...The reason Baymax opposed Hiro's destructive path. He realizes, both of then are gone and he was destined tutu lose them both and become his own man...He got ugly. He tears up knowing Tadashi would be disappointed and Baymax would know he didn't learn from before.

He feels a soothing hand from Gogo. Wasabi then questions pointing at the villain, "You."

Sunfire nods and Wasabi asks, "Why shouldn't we put you back?"

He sighs, "You all have a right to put me away after seeing what we created...I wouldn't even fight you people on it. Here I thought me and the Samurai lost everything...when the fact is...we're selfishly taking away from other people...this is why the Samurai sent me...He wants us to end Everwraith...once and for all."

Gogo helping Hiro up rolls her eyes, "Alright, Shakespeare, then tell us what we need to do."

"First, we have to keep Everwraith's thugs from planting bombs on the power blimps."

Everyone looks at him, "No hard feelings?"

Fred smiles beaming, "Our first super hero team and bad guy team up!"

Honey Lemon huffs, "You just have to spare my clothes!"

He smirks, "I won't burn them off...unless you ask nicely."

Honey Lemon blushes a shade of pink glaring at the man. Hiro nods, "Everyone suit up!"

Sunfire frowns, "You kept mine, right?"

Fred nods, "To mi casa!"

* * *

><p><strong>I wanted to explore a darker side to Hiro. If losing his brother made him react, how do you think he would to losing Baymax?<strong>

**Thanks for the support everyone! :)**


End file.
